


Dumbass <3

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Irondad, Secret Relationship, everyones a dumbass, hope its as cute as I think it is, its all cute, reader is Loki's daughter, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: requested by @ynotjustleavemealone :“I wanted to request a Peter Parker x Loki’s daughter!reader. Im thinking Loki lives in the compound and brings his daughter and she sneaks around not telling her dad she has a boyfriend. He sees her text message w/ no real name and enlists the help of Thor (because he has big uncle energy) and Tony (cause ya know) They end up finding out his daughter is dating Peter and just Tony freaks and Loki is like “okay this isn’t bad” because he actually loves peter.+ cute fluff with Pete. Thank you ❤️”
Relationships: Loki & Daughter!Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Dumbass <3

As a little girl, you had always tried to discover new places. Curiosity lies in your family, and as your father, you had to explore, experiment, and most importantly, test boundaries. The first time he’d brought you to the avengers compound, you had taken the first opportunity you had to run around and find places you liked. 

The second time, you’d explored other places. And so it went. You loved the weekends you spent with your father, and the two weeks you got with him during summer vacation were some of the best. 

And, today is no different. Except, you’ve explored the whole compound. 

You sit on the couch in the common area, bored to death by the TV, but there is no one who wants to do anything and your father is too busy reading his book. He’d told you to get one for yourself, but you aren’t in the mood to read. No, in fact, your endlessly waiting for a certain text. Or, you’re texting the person you’re waiting for, only you want the text that says he’s here. 

“Hey, Father?”

Loki looks up from his book at you, cocking a brow to let you know you can ask. 

“Is there anything to eat here? I’m starving,” you say and smile sheepishly. 

“Did you not eat at your mother’s?” 

You nod, pursing your lips and avoiding his gaze. “No, yeah… I did,” you say, “it’s just… uh, you know…” You bite your lip to keep from saying the words. 

Loki nods understandingly ( _thank God you have a smart enough father_ ). “There should be something in the kitchen. Help yourself, there might be chocolate, too.” 

“What kind?” you and smile sheepishly. 

“Norwegian, yes.” 

_Oh, yas!_ Whenever your father and Uncle Thor visit New Asgard, they bring home Norwegian chocolate, which is literally the best on earth, probably the whole universe, and whenever it is that time of the month, chocolate is a need. Just for you, Loki brings a lot, and you could not love your father more for it. 

With quick steps, you get up from the couch and walk the way to the kitchen, which isn’t far but farther than any other place you’ve lived. The first thing you check is the fridge, and true enough, a whole plate of chocolate lies there. You take it out and get a strip. Being cold, it’s rather hard, but it’s perfect and you let it melt on your tongue. 

A content sigh escapes your lips, and you look around for something more hearty. In the end, you make a sandwich tower of ham and turkey sandwiches. How you can eat all of them, you’re not sure, but you’re gonna do it. With one half of a sandwich in your mouth, you take with you both the chocolate and the tower back to the living room. Coming in, you see Tony Stark talking with your father. 

Quickly, you put down the sandwich tower and grab your phone from the coffee table. You were right, a message from _Dumbass <3_ saying _Im here, my room???_

You send a quick reply with, _be there in a minute_ and a kissy face emoji. And you add, _I got sandwiches and chocolate, can you fix smth to drink????_

“I’m gonna go find someone else to talk to whilst I eat, see you later?” you say, and silently reprimand yourself for not actually coming up with a lie. Just as your father, you’re quite good at it. 

Speaking of, the man in question raises a brow and looks skeptically at you. “Enjoy yourself,” he says, though the expression still stays. 

You smile at him as you put your phone in your back pocket and pick up the sandwich tray and chocolate again. On your way out, you hear Mr. Stark ask, “how can she possibly eat all that?” 

It takes little time to get to Peter’s room. It’s close to where your father’s is, and where your guest room is (it’s not much of a guest room anymore, though). You knock on the door, a special knock to let Peter know that it’s you. A moment later, he carefully opens the door and lets you in. There was no one in the hallway, so you both smile knowing no one knows, still. 

“Hi,” you say and set down the sandwich tower on his bed. The chocolate you take a bite of and throw down beside it. 

“Hi,” Peter says and smiles at you. “I got drinks, soda?” He points to a pair of bottles of coke on his nightstand. 

You beam at him and nod. “Great. Wanna watch a movie?” you ask. 

He nods and finds his computer to set up. 

You and Peter have been secretly dating for a couple of months. Both of you are new to it, and both still kind of awkward around each other because of it. But, with how your heart beats and the butterflies swirl around in your gut, you don’t mind the awkward air. Usually, after a few minutes of initial _oh my god, we can see each other face to face today_ , the air clears and you cozy up with each other. 

As Peter has the movie ready, you move the sandwich tray to be within easier reach, and put the chocolate down on the nightstand by the soda. He sets the laptop in the middle of the bed, far enough away for you to lie in the crook of his arm, but also close enough to see and hear what’s happening without problem. 

For the first part of the movie, you lie quietly. Both of you eat from the sandwich tower, though Peter lets you have the chocolate for yourself (he knows). As the movie progresses, and you both get kind of bored with it (no more sandwiches to eat and the movie wasn’t really that interesting), Peter starts playing with your hands. 

He intertwines his fingers with yours, his other hand brushes over them. The sensation has your skin burn, your heartbeat increases and you can feel the butterflies go crazy in your gut. “How was your week?” he asks. 

You tilt your head up and meet his eyes. “Boring,” you say, “I didn’t see you.”

He smiles and blushes. “Mine, too.” 

You stretch your neck and plant a soft kiss against his lips. Your gut explodes and you purse your lips when you pull away. Peter lets go of your hand and sits up, drags you with him into a better position. He cups your face and kisses you, soft and only lips against lips at first. You can feel him hesitate to go further, so you take the step. 

His mouth opens in surprise, and you deepen the kiss by licking his lips. He smiles into it, and quickly flips you over, gaining confidence and laying you on your back. One hand moves to keep him up and the other moves to your waist, up under your t-shirt. You smile and pull away for a moment, giving him a small peck and a sheepish smile, before you pull him down and capture his lips again. 

In the two months you’ve dated, this is the first real make-out session, both of you being scared to go too fast. It has every feeling bubble to the surface, fireworks go off in your gut and the skin on skin contact has your body on fire. And you love every minute of it. 

You pull away a little and smile sheepishly at each other. “I liked that,” you say and bite your lip. 

Peter nods. “Me, too.” 

You sit up, your back against the headboard and pull at him. You capture his lips in a new kiss, telling him everything you want through it. He kisses back, smiling. 

“Should we finish watching the movie?” you ask, and he turns back to look at the laptop that’s been moved slightly. 

He shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so.” 

You smile and get up, closing the lid and putting it down on the floor instead. Feeling breathless, you take a sip of coke as well and looking back at Peter, see him sitting against the headboard. A small smile on his face and his gaze locked on you. 

“Wanna know something?” you ask him and move to sit in front of him, climbing into his lap, legs around his hips. He nods and puts his hands around your waist. “I didn’t think this sneaking around thing would work at first.”

Peter smiles sheepishly. “Neither did I.” 

You put your hands around his neck, your fingers fiddling with the ends of the hair on his neck. “I’m happy though, that we did it.” You give him a quick kiss. 

“Me, too.” 

You smile more and lean forward. You stop an inch from his lips and look into his eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes. Peter’s breathing stops, you can see his eyes flick between your own and your lips. You smile sheepishly and then press your against his, softly. He quickly moves his hands to hold your back, pressing you closer and deepening the kiss. 

And you feel like you sit there forever, and you would sit there longer if you could. Feel his hands on your skin, under your shirt. Feel the softness silk of his hair beneath your fingers as you mess it up. The warmth that spreads through you when your skin touches his. The soft feeling of his lips against your that time and time again has you go crazy and wonder how it even came to happen. 

And then the door behind you burst open. “Hey, kid, have you seen―” 

You break the kiss and hide your face in the crook of Peter’s neck at the sound of Mr. Stark’s voice. Peter’s hand quickly disappears from under your shirt and you can hear his heartbeat rise. 

“What? Spider-kid, why are―” 

And there’s Uncle Thor’s voice. You close your eyes and hope to God your father isn’t with them. He would… well, you’re not sure what he would. You know he likes Peter and approves of Peter as a friend, but a boyfriend? You’re not sure he would ever approve of one of those. 

“Y/N,” his voice says behind you, “please turn around.” 

You get off Peter’s lap and turn to face your father. He stands in the middle of your Uncle and Mr. Stark, an unreadable expression on his face. You purse your lips and avoid his gaze. 

“Is this, uhh, Dumbass?” your father asks, 

“Uh, Dumbass?” you ask and lift your gaze to his. “You know Peter…”

Loki sighs. He closes his eyes and then looks straight at you. “Your phone. The number saved as Dumbass. Is this him?”

You nod. “Have you gone through my phone?” you ask, and the embarrassment of being caught falls away a little, replaced by anger. 

Your father holds up his hands. “No, no. I saw you got a text and I just read it was from Dumbass and something behind it. I’m not sure what that means.”

“Oh, yeah… This is him.” You take Peter’s hand. “We’re kind of… dating.” Peter squeezes your hand, and gives you a small smile. 

Loki sighs, it sounds relieved. “Oh, thank God. You two have fun, not too much fun, but fun. Peter, take care of her.” He smiles and you get up and give your father a big hug. You know he likes Peter, but you were still unsure of his reaction. 

As you get back and sit down beside Peter again, Loki leaves with a smile. Thor gives a big pair of thumbs up and leaves after his brother. Mr. Stark stays, the shock when he saw you still on his face. 

“Mr. Stark, I can explain―”

The male cuts Peter off. “Nope, no need.” He shakes his head and moves to walk out. “The door is open. Always. Three inches.” Mr. Stark walks out, closing the door a little but leaving the three inches he talked about open. 

As you hear his retreating footsteps, you turn to Peter and laugh. He laughs with you, placing a kiss on your cheek and hugging you close to him. 

“That went better than expected,” you say, and wrap your arms around him. “Thank God.”


End file.
